Enamorado de Ti
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Como fue que caí ante aquella belleza innata? ¿Podrías... tan solo mirarme como aquel hombre que te amará por siempre? Dios... cuanto quisiera decirle que le amo...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Vocaloid, Utaloid y todo lo que termine en "oid" Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por satisfacer mis gustos de lectura y escritura.**

**Disfrutalo.**

**Te sugiero que escuches "Linaria Capitulo I" (o la primer parte) en la versión de Kaito, para que te sepa mejor la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorado de Ti<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía desde que vivíamos juntos? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo yo te conocía mejor que nadie? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo me había enamorado de ti?

Sinceramente ya no recordaba desde cuando; pero que importaba eran todos esos bellos y únicos momentos que pasaba contigo, mi dulce lirio; lo importante era aquellas bellas sonrisas que me dedicabas, esas palabras tan profundas y sabías que luego tus labios pronunciaban con delicadeza; lo que importaba es que tú eres simplemente tú cuando estabas conmigo.

Pero jamás me verías como esa persona a la cuál tú amabas. Jamás me tomarías en cuenta y solo sería yo el que suspirara por ti. Nuestra relación era extraña. Bueno, demasiado extraña y algo irreal. Tú eras una bella chica de no más de veinte años, bella como los atardeceres de los veranos, delicada como los pétalos de las rosas; eras simplemente perfecta.

¿Y yo? Bueno, yo… Yo simplemente era un programa; una instalación en tu ordenador. No era real, o al menos eso creías tú. Pero al igual que tú yo tenía mis sentimientos. Al igual que tu me enamoraba, al igual que tu sentía y tenía tantas ganas de decirte lo mucho que te amaba.

¿Por qué no escuchas bien mis letras?

Cada una de ellas están dedicas para ti. Cada una de ellas están cantadas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Todas y cada una de ellas eran una declaración de amor, confesando que Dios, había sido demasiado generoso por permitirme conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como tú. Pero tú solo las veías como lo que eran: Canciones creadas por tu excelente programa que expresaban lo que realmente tú sentías.

Recuerdo aquella vez, la primera vez que me utilizaste; recuerdo aquella vez en la que yo te entregue mi corazón y en la cuál tú me entregaste el tuyo… En cierto aspecto.

_-Realmente no se utilizar estos programas.- mencionaste echando un vistazo a lo que yo podía hacer.- Lo bueno es que viene en español… Pero… No estoy segura…_

"_Confía en mi" te decía desde lo más profundo de mis pensamientos "confía en mi, deposita tu confianza mi querida usuaria y yo haré el resto"_

_Como si hubieras escuchando mis plegarias sonreíste con ternura. En ese momento me enamoré de ti. Leíste mi empaque, buscando alguna referencia más. Pero no encontraste nada. Terminaste de instalarme y tu boca temblaba ligeramente por los nervios. Suspiraste._

_-Veamos.- dijiste con ternura a la pantalla.- Enséñame lo que tienes Kaito._

_Y ni tarde ni perezoso cree la más bella canción para ti. Claro, con tu ayuda. Sabía que se quedaba corta con lo que en ese momento yo descubrí, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que te llegaría al corazón, porque la cantaba con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma –si es que tenía.- y la cantaba para ti. Solo para ti._

_Cuando terminaste de leer el resultado de nuestra bella creación, no pudiste evitar soltar varias lágrimas traicioneras. Trataste de ser fuerte, pero flaqueaste y lloraste frente a mí; te vi tan frágil, tan débil que me sentí tan impotente de no poder abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien. Mientras tu rostro estaba perlado por lágrimas; divisé claramente que sonreías con tristeza._

_-Gracias Kaito.- dijiste apenas en un audible susurro.- Gracias…_

Desde ese momento tú y yo fuimos inseparables, a veces parecía que tenías el conocimiento de que yo tenía consciencia y platicabas conmigo. ME contabas como te iba en la escuela, como te trataban tus padres y tus amigos, como anhelabas que un hombre tan perfecto como yo –según tú.- llegue a tu vida y pudiera hacerte feliz.

Me sentía tan impotente, porque cada vez que tocabas temas delicados llorabas, llorabas libremente sin temor a que yo te pudiera juzgar por más insignificante que fuera la situación, sabías que yo te escucharía hasta el final; aunque no quisiera. Pero todo lo contrario. Me era un gran halago el saber que a mí, me contabas todas tus intimidades, tus dudas, tus alegrías y tus tristezas.

¿Cuantas veces no creamos música juntos? Infinidad de veces; todas y cada una de ellas llenas de sentimientos y muchas palabras. Esas eran _nuestras _ canciones. Nuestras vivencias y sobre todo nuestros sentimientos.

Con el paso del tiempo, fuiste adquiriendo muchos más _software _como yo; pero no les dabas el uso que me dabas a mi. Al principio pensé que me desplazarías y que sería uno de tantos programas olvidados que tenías en tu ordenador; pero, al momento de que adquirías otro y otro, siempre los comparabas conmigo.

-¿Por qué no tienen esa esencia que tiene Kaito?- preguntabas muchas veces al monitor.- Porque siento que solo con él… ¿Hay una conexión?

"_Porque ellos no te aman, como lo hago yo"_ decía en mis pensamientos

¿Por qué nos separas de esta manera Dios?

Si tan solo me dieras esa oportunidad de poder tocarla, poder abrazarla y decir lo mucho que la amo, créeme que sería el hombre más feliz del universo, y ella; ella jamás volvería sufrir ¿Podrías concederme ese deseo Dios? ¿Sería tan difícil poder ser feliz realmente con aquella bella chica, con mi bello lirio?

Todos los días convivíamos, todos los días creábamos música que ella disfrutaba enormemente y todos los días hacía la misma plegaría: que dios me escuchará e hiciera realidad mi sueño de poder estar con ella.

Pero toda esa alegría, aquellos sentimientos y aquella paz que inundaba nuestra especial relación se vio afectada muy repentinamente. Cierto día, su ordenador se lleno de virus. Ella muy asustada trato de salvar toda la información posible, toda la que podía salvar; sus canciones, sus documentos, algunos programas; pero tuvo que sacrificar a varios. Entre ellos yo.

-Perdóname Kaito.- decías llorando.- Eres lo más valioso y lo que más me duele perder; pero… pero… Ya no tengo donde guardar programas y no puedo salvarte, estás muy dañado.

"Tranquila; yo comprendo, no quiero verte triste" decía con melancolía.

-Gracias por esas canciones, gracias por todo lo que has brindado.- decías aun más destrozada.- Por eso odio a los virus.- e inevitablemente sonreíste con lagrimas.

"Gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de tu vida"

-Espero verte pronto.- dijiste despidiéndote de mi.- gracias…

"Te quiero" Susurré antes de que dejará de verte.

.

.

.

.

.

Recordaba poco de mi pasado, pero no importaba, ahora era un chico provechoso que se esforzaba lo suficiente para poder hacer realidad su sueño: Ser un pianista exitoso. Ya había grabado varios "covers" y ahora me tocaba la tarea de ir de disquera en disquera, de lugar en lugar en busca de una oportunidad, en busca de que alguien apreciara mi talento como pianista y como cantante.

Y ese día, precisamente ese día iba algo tarde para mi última esperanza de trabajo. Me habían dado una cita en una disquera que apenas comenzaba y quería escuchar mis trabajos. Ese día; como si se tratase del destino cayó una nevada en años. Estábamos a diciembre, pero habían pasado cuatro años desde la última, y ahora yo iba retrasado, peleando con mi bufanda y con el mismo viento, y tratando de no perder los discos que posiblemente me podrían llevar a la fama.

Estaba tan concentrado en no pisar esa enorme bufanda que choque con alguien. Ambos cuerpos caímos al suelo y mis cosas salieron dispersas por el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- me disculpe rápidamente.- ¿Estás bien?- dije levantando mis discos y levantando a aquella chica.

-Si…- me miro a los ojos y me miro con curiosidad.- Te me haces conocido…-dijo sin rodeos.

La mire fijamente por un instante. Observe su delicada piel cubierta por una bufanda y un gorro, sus bellos ojos cafés, su largo cabello lacio y negro y su voz… Todo de ella me era tan familiar.

¿De donde la conocía?

De pronto una imagen llego a mí como un vago recuerdo seguido de unas palabras acompañadas con su voz:

_-Veamos.- dijiste con ternura a la pantalla.- Enséñame lo que tienes Kaito._

Abrí sorprendido los ojos. ¿Era posible…? ¿Acaso… Acaso… Dios me había escuchado?

-¿Te llamas de casualidad Kaito?- pregunto mi dulce lirio

-Shion Kaito.- me presente sonriente.- ¿Tu te llamas…?

-Ayame Yuri _(1)_

-Un gusto.- dije sonriente.

Dios de verdad me había escuchado. Al menos en la parte en la que deseaba estar junto con ella. Después de tanto tiempo y sin recordar nada, esa misma noche recordé que hacía tiempo, cuando solo ella era un sueño y cuando yo era inexistente creció un amor tan grande por ella; y esa misma noche, volvía a confirmar el amor que tenía por ella. Dios era infinitamente grande, y ahora, me dejaba estar con mi bello lirio. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad que la vida, Dios y el destino me dieron y haría feliz a esta increíble chica. Desbordaría día con día mis sentimientos por ella, la enamoraría y le diría lo mucho que le amaba, trataré de cuidarla y de protegerla.

Cumpliré mi promesa que hace tiempo me hice: Hacerla Feliz.

* * *

><p>(1): Curiosamente, los dos significan Lirio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_T.T me salio, me inspiré y tuve que escribirlo, desde que escuche la canciony despues de leer la letra aun más me anime, ¿Que tal? ¿Es bueno, malo u horrible? D:_

_¿Se entiende el concepto? ¿No se confunden? Si es así haganmelo saber para responder sus dudas. Puf, mañana es mi cumpleaños y no sé si quiero que llegue xD en fin, espero todo vaya relax._

_Si les gusto, dejen Review y yo se los agradeceré (:_

_Andyy'_


End file.
